Rosettas School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by MysticSorcerer
Summary: Year 1. Leon Felton, a simple average boy who grew up in West Point, New York, discovers that he is a wizard. He chooses to attend Rosettas. But there is something fishy going on and he is determined to find out what it is. R&R please.


**_Rosetta School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

Disclaimer: This is entirely made up. I don't own Harry Potter at all. I'm not even sure if there is a School in the United States (in the books). The only thing is I'm using the same classes, spells and concepts from Harry Potter. You'll find that alot of this is what Harry went through in the beginning. You'll see why it happens to Leon. 

------------------ 

Chapter One: The Letter. 

Eleven year old Leon Felton, grew up in the city of West Point, New York. He was the popular one in school, always flirting with the girls and getting into trouble. Like an average teenage boy. He was fairly musular, for his age. He was about five feet tall and wad brown hair that he always spiked for the girls. He had dark blue eyes and a silky smile. 

Leon's life wasn't the greatest, but it wasn't the worst either. He lived in a quiet suburb of West Point that none of his friends lived in. His parents worked most of the day and he was stuck at home watching his sister and half of her neighborhood girlfriends. He hated it. He wanted to get away. 

The days went on and as school ended, he wished that it hadn't. Although he hated it, it was his only time to spend with friends and away from his sister. Leon woke up that morning slightly dazed at a dream he had last night. He was shooting bright balls of light out of a stick at his sister. He smiled at the thought. 

Leon got out of bed and hopped in the shower. After breakfast he went outside to see what was happening in his dull, quiet neighborhood. Nothing. He shrugged and threw himself onto a chair on the porch. He lifted his feet onto the railing. Leon almost fell out of his seat when he saw someone coming his way. To his left, an old man in a quite odd looking outfit was strolling down the sidewalk. He seem to take no notice of Leon until he was almost directly in front of him. He turned and examined the boy on the porch. He gave a quiet gasp and looked around. He bowed. Leon stared at him blankly. He gave a slight wave and the man hopped, seemingly not expecting a kind notion that he existed. The mans face lit up with excitement and he turned around and, what seemed like running, took off up the sidewalk. 

Leon had never seen him before. His outfit looked like it would be worn at Halloween. Long silky, blue robes that brushed the grown, under that, a bright yellow vest with scarlet buttons. On the man's head was a tall, purple, pointed hat. Leon was very confused. Why had the man looked like he had just seen a movie star. He turned around to check if there was something behind him. 'What was that all about...' he thought to himself. He went back inside and shut the door. 

Later that night when his parents were home, they went to a local cafe called 'West Point's Haven.' It was a quiet little place. The black and white tiled floor seem to flow with the red booths and silver tables. The counter where the waiteresses sat were made of wood shimmering in the light. The stools that were bolted to the floor had red cushions too. In the corner was another man, younger this time, but with the same sort of outfit on. As he was walking out, he gasped at Leon and shook his hand. He stood up and bowed to his parents, they bowed back. As the man left, Leon became very confused. His sister shrugged and he forgot about it that night. 

About three days later, he was on his way home from school, when he spotted a group of these people. They were all wearing the same outfit, mostly. Two men, and one woman were sitting on a bench. They all gasped and stood to shake his hand. His friends looked at him strangley. "What was that about?" one of them said. 

"Honestly I have no idea." Leon replied. "It's been happening all week. Strange people in robes and hats keep bowing to me and shaking my hand.." Leon and his friends parted and he walked home thinking hard. 'What could it be... I don't even know these people.' he thought. He turned on the sidewalk leading to his house and looked up. He almost fell back. Perched on the porch railing was an owl. A medium sized Barn owl with big black eyes. Leon blinked in amazment. And to even more amazment, after his eyes opened again he was gone. His mom stood up from the porch swing. "Oh hun, your home." she smiled. 

"What are you doing home?" Leon asked. His mother was never home this early. 

"Well... I had to... We're having dinner with someone tonight, so I figured I'd stay home and clean." She said quickly. 

"You stayed home from work... to clean?" 

"Yes." she said with a smile. She started going inside. 

"Mom wait.." Leon pointed to the railing. "Didn't you see that owl?" he was almost shouting. 

"What?" she replied. "I've been sitting here for about ten minutes hun. There's no owl. Besides, you know they only come out at night." she hurried inside. Leon stared blankly at the spot the owl had been. 'Maybe I'm just seeing things... I'm a little young for that though...' He thought to himself. 

He went into the house and went upstairs to his room. He heard some rattling from inside. He became very mad. "Emily if I've told you once, I've told you a thousan..." he burst through the door only to be stared back at by an owl. The same one he saw on his porch. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was there. Sure enough after he open his eyes the owl was gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped around. 

"You had to have seen the owl this time mom!" he shouted letting his mom in. 

"Hun what did I tell you. There are no owls..." she brought in some mail for him. There were two letters. One from his friend in Ohio, and one that he had never seen before. He threw aside his friend's letter and stared into the Scarlet writing on the front. It read: 

_To Leon Felton, _

4556 Stoneridge Drive, 

West Point, New York, 

Second room on the Right 

There was no return address. Leon didn't say anything at first. Nor did he notice his mother standing in the door, edging him on. He flipped it over and tore of the Scarelet Rose seal. He opened the envelope and pulled out two papers. He read the top one aloud, still not noticing his mother. The writing was of the same scarlet ink as the front of the envelope. "Dear Mr. Felton, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Rosettas School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Nevil Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster." 

Leon was looking very confused. His mother came in and sat on his bed. He looked up. "Is this some kind of joke." she smiled. 

"No joke, son." she reached behind and pulled out a wand from somewhere. Leon stared at her in amazement. "_Apparate_" she said pointing her wand at the ground. Suddenly, a tiny owl, sat there, looking rather confused, much like Leon. Completly ignoring the owl he stood up. 

"You expect me to believe that your a wizard?!! And that I am too!!" he roared. 

"Actually, I'm a witch." she corrected. "And yes, you are a wizard." 

"Why have you kept this a secret from me." Leon started to calm down more now. 

"We wanted to surprise you." she smiled. Leon looked at her almost sarcastically. (if you could manage that) Suddenly the owl gave a hoot and flew up to Leon's lap. He was no more then eight inchest tall. Very cute, as Emily Felton would say. He looked at Leon like he was his mother. "Hold out your hand." He did. The owl gave a squeak and hopped into Leon's open palm, restly down a bit. He nibbled on him affectionatley and curled up. "His name is Cheibo." she said. Patting it on the head. 

"This is... my owl?" he seemed to like it alot. He smiled at it and put it up to its check for a hug. The owl nuzzled his beak on his cheek and gave a hoot. It hopped off his hand and onto his shoulder. Where it played with his ear. Leon was still having a hard time taking this in. "I'm... a wizard.." 

"That's right." 

"And dad?" she nodded. Leon sighed. He picked up the letter again. 

"Well, what do you say?" she nudged him. Leon looked up slowly. 

"What other things can you do?" he asked his mother. She smiled. 

"_Disapparate._" Suddenly, with a flash and sparkles, she disappeared. He stood up. He felt a poke from behind him. He turned around. Then another on his left shoulder. He turned, but still no one. 

"Funny mom." he said sitting back down. She reappeared next to him. 

"Anything else." She smiled. 

"I did Graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you know. I know alot more then how to Disapparate and Apparate." 

"Hogwarts?" Leon asked. 

"There are many wizarding schools around the world Le." she said. "I happen to graduate from the one in England." 

"We have relatives up there don't we." Leon asked. She paused. Smiled and said, 

"I wonder when your father will be home. I can't wait to tell him. We'll take you to Trigune Alley tomorrow to get your supplies." and she quickly left the room. 

Leon picked up his school supply list. 

**Uniform**

First year students will require: 

1. Three sets of plain work robes (dark blue) 

2. One plain pointed hat. (dark blue) 

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 

4. One winter cloak (Black with gold fastenings) 

**~~~~~~~~~~ **

Course Books 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, by Miranda Goshawk. 

_A History of Magic_, by Bathilda Bagshot 

_Magical Theory_, by Adalbert Waffling 

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, by Emeric Switch 

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore 

_Magic Drafts and Potions_, by Arsenius Jigger 

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, by Newt Scamander 

_The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble 

**~~~~~~~~~~ **

Other Equipment 

1 Wand 

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set of glass or crystal Phials 

1 Telescope 

1 Set brass scales 

Students may also bring and Owl OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

Leon folded the paper up. "We ride broomsticks!!" 


End file.
